Preoccupied With Work
by CharlotteMauviel
Summary: Felicity is just starting to recognise her feelings for Ray and his feelings for her. Their relationship quickly escalates, but where could it lead? Smut is included. REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED!
1. Reports and Phones

Ray and Felicity had promised themselves that they would have only a platonic relationship. Purely work. Of course that had unequivocally failed. Ray's feelings were hard to ignore and Felicity's body was telling her too many things that she didn't want to hear when she was in a meeting, or when he was less than a meter away from her body. Of course that's where he was now except it was more like less than a millimetre away from her body.

 _Two hours before_

Felicity trudged back to her office desk from her well-deserved lunch break. It appeased her stomach but not so much her mind. It had been constantly finding its way back to Ray Palmer. Her boss. He had almost stalked her then forced her to take the job as his second. She had to admit it was pretty cool, but at the time he had asked her she'd wanted nothing than for Ray Palmer to strut, just as elegantly as he had into her office, out of her life entirely. Now her thoughts had changed to a slightly more reasonable tone. There was still only one thing troubling her. The entire morning, Ray had been staring at her with dark and lustful eyes and at times she though he was going to eat her alive. It frightened her a little but she tried hard to ignore them. Of course that failed. She just couldn't shake him from her mind.

Just as she was about to sit down and enjoy her take-away smoothie there he was, standing in her doorway with that same dark and lustful eyes as he'd had all morning. 'Mr Palmer,' she almost shrieked, 'what can I do for you?' she really hoped he would just say nothing and walk away. She really didn't need to be doing something for him right this second. She just wanted to wind down and relax.

'Yes, there is something you can do for me, Miss Smoak,' he smiled chipper, 'Can you help me look over some of these reports that Finances have just sent up. I'm not quite sure that some of these numbers add up,'

Felicity internally sighed, 'Sure, Mr Palmer,' she followed him into his office and he gave her some of the reports to look over. He was right. Some of the numbers didn't add up. She sat down at his desk and started reading them more thoroughly. He just stood there looking at her. He didn't care that he was in her seat or looking at an almost useless report that Finances had definitely not sent up. He had merely just printed an inconsequential report and changed some of the numbers so they wouldn't make sense. All he cared about was that he could stand there and watch her do her thing. He loved looking at her.

Her golden hair and her lovely shades of lipsticks. Her floral shirts and flattering peplums. Her tight skirts and showy dresses. Her lovely legs and her riveting curves. Her loved looking at her. He wondered if Felicity had noticed him staring at her all morning because he certainly had. When she finally looked up at him she was not shocked to see him staring at her again. This time she was ready to confront him. Well, as ready as Felicity could ever be, which, to be honest, wasn't that much. 'Is there something I can help you with, Mr Palmer?' she firmly asked. She wanted answers for these very un-surreptitious looks.

'No, Miss Smoak. Everything is perfectly fine,' he smiled at her but something behind those deep brown eyes made Felicity think more to it. She then realised that these reports were bogus. There were purchases and numbers that made zero sense and were bought over two years ago. Ray was playing with her

'If everything is fine, Mr Palmer, then why are these reports from nearly three years ago?' if he was going to play with her then she was going to play with him, 'Did you accidentally print the wrong one out?'

'Oh, I must've,' he replied smoothly, 'Never mind then, Felicity. I shall find the right one and review it myself. Sorry to have wasted your time,'

'Not at all, Mr Palmer,' she replied happily. Now she knew for a fact he was toying with her she could do some toying back. 'I would be happy to look over any reports with you anytime,' she gave him a winning smile and walked over to where he was standing and lightly brushed her fingers over the arm of his jacked as she walked out. He looked slightly embarrassed and a little uncomfortable. His pants and tightened a little and he worried that she might've seen that. He let out a shaky breath and returned to his desk. There on a yellow sticky note Felicity had scrawled:

 _Hope you enjoyed the show._

He sighed. Of course she had noticed him staring at her. They were both very smart intellectuals and in some cases he hated to admit that she might be smarter than him, but not at this game. Ray had a plan. Mind you it was a very flawed one but it was a plan none the less. Ray was a person who saw something he wanted and didn't stop until he had gotten it. He had Felicity but only at work. He wanted her for much more. Much, much more.

Felicity swooped down into her desk chair and smiled. She'd just made Ray Palmer nervous. Ha! She knew he was staring at her so she just brushed past him in a very desirable way that made him clench. She was enjoying this game. Instead of harassing him some more she just decided to settle down and do some work. About an hour or two had passed before Ray came back again and this time he looked rather determined. 'Have you printed out the right report finally?' she mocked.

'Yes I have, but that is not the reason why I'm here,'

'Then why are you here?' he closed the glass door behind him. This made Felicity nervous.

'I have a meeting in about an hour,' he said as he walked towards her. This made her even more nervous. Slowly as he came closer to her she shivered with fear, but it was more lustful fear than petrified fear, 'would you like to accompany me?' he was less than a meter away from her now and he was still coming closer. Felicity swallowed loudly. She was shaking. His powerful figure and endearing personality he was hard to reject. Now he was less than a millimetre away from her. She looked right up to his dark brown eyes and got lost in their eternities. His hands brushed lightly at her hips, unconsciously she hoped. Part of her didn't want to believe that this was happening.

'Su…Sur…Sure, Mr Palmer,' her words seemed to get stuck in her throat as she trailed off at the end. His body was nearly pressed up against hers and she couldn't help but think how strong and masculine he would feel beneath her hands. Her pink nails trailing over his almost animatedly prominent arms. His body pressed against hers in its entirety. Her being able to feel every crevice of him and him feeling every crevice of her. She had to stop these thoughts. He was her boss. She shouldn't be thinking these things.

Then she felt a hot and heavy hand press against her waist. It was strong and sure. She nearly melted into the touch. It was electrifying. Ray bent down his head so his nose pressed against her ear and breathed in her brilliant scent. She was absolutely scintillating. Slowly he kissed her ear. It was a short peck but it soon turned into a full on kiss. It was shortly interrupted though. 'Um. Felicity, your phone's ringing,' she looked up in surprise. She was a little dazed by him. When her senses finally kicked in she jumped to the phone.

'Hello?' she answered breathily.

'Felicity,' the familiar voice of Oliver replied, 'I need you to do something for me,' she went to her computer and sighed into its familiarity unlike the feelings she was having before. She quickly opened her search data base knowing that Oliver would undoubtedly need her to look up another member of some gang or someone to do with the League. Not that her data base had much information on a secret illegal organisation that had been around for hundreds of years.

'Yeah, what is it?'

'I need you to look up…' he trailed on explaining the details and description of the man he was looking for. She nodded her head as he kept listing off things until she found the man he was looking for. 'Thanks, Felicity,' he said sincerely.

'No problem,' she hung up with a flourish of her hand. She sighed and opened up her emails. She nearly had a heart attack when she heard a voice from behind her.

'Did you forget about me?' Ray seductively whispered in her ear. She swivelled around her chair and instantly met his face but it was close than she thought. His hands caught her face and pulled her in and planted his lips against hers. Felicity was in shock. Felicity was stunned. Felicity was furious. Felicity was…loving his lips against hers. They were soft and pleasurable. He applied the right amount of pressure whilst still making it light. He was amazing.

When he broke away a very smug smirk was firmly planted on his lips. He was very pleased with himself. He had just kissed Felicity Smoak. Ha! He smirked to himself and it easily showed through to his exterior. He turned with a twirl and left her with her mouth hanging open in shock. 'See you at the meeting,' he called back as he went to his office, which ultimately, wasn't that far away.

She still continued to sit there with her mouth open and her face conveying pure shock. Somewhere in her mind she couldn't wait until the meeting. The thought of sitting less than a meter away from him for at least an hour or two pleased her immensely. She had to freshen up. Just as she was about to leave her phone rang again. Disrupting her thoughts of Ray once again. She hoped that this wouldn't become a regular thing. She quickly pressed the call button and answered. 'Hello?'

'Felicity, I need you to come to the Foundry,' Diggle answered.

'Why?' she was prepared to drop almost anything for Oliver and the Team but there was just one little thing that had only suddenly come to a higher priority. And that seemed to be Ray Palmer.

'I need you to fix something,' she was annoyed at this response.

'Can't you just get Oliver to fix it. Get Roy to do it,' she hoped he would give up on asking her. She really wanted to attend this meeting for some reason. Of course she knew the reason all too well.

'Why can't you do it?'

She sighed. She really didn't want to shoot him down but she kind of had to. 'I'm kind of preoccupied with work,'

'Oh, okay then. I'll see what I can do,' he sounded rather rejected.

'Hey, don't break anything,' she added half-heartedly. Little did she know that on the other end Oliver and Diggle had been talking. Diggle had said that Felicity would go anywhere for Oliver and do anything, but Oliver wasn't so sure. Although, he was hopeful that she would and part off him knew that she would always follow him, but when she couldn't come because she was busy with work he had felt instantly rejected. It was almost as if he had lost faith in her. But that was stupid. Felicity must've been doing something really important then. Mustn't she?

Felicity had no idea of this and silently cursed herself for being unfaithful to the team, but she really wanted to be with Ray. In the most platonic way possible, which, considering the heat of some of their previous moment, wasn't going to happen. She quickly rushed off to the bathroom to fix herself up before he came back within the hour.


	2. Meetings and Tablets

**Hi readers. If you're reading this, and I hope you will, I am in desperate need of some Fan-Fiction ideas. Whether that be for this story or for a new story. Arrow, Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or maybe some others. That would be greatly appreciated. Also…REVIEWS! I haven't gotten many and I would really like some to boost my writing. Anyways…**

 **HAPPY READING CHAPTER 2!**

Felicity rushed to the meeting. She had been a few minutes late and she certainly had no intention of missing it. She quickly rushed into the office meeting to realise that there was no one in the office. She stopped abruptly. Mr Palmer looked up at her in awe. She had come! Of course she had come. Felicity would always come. It was one of her good traits and Mr Palmer was certainly hoping that he would find out some of her other good traits.

'Were is everyone else?' she asked in surprise.

'Why I thought we could have a little private meeting, Miss Smoak,' he replied smuttily, 'Is that alright?'

'Perfectly fine Mr Palmer,' she almost spluttered out. She sat down opposite him on the other end of the table. She crossed her legs and sat formally prepared for anything Mr Palmer was going to throw at her. Which she hoped would be a little more than just words.

'Shall we start with the finance reports?' he suggested.

'The actual report and not the bogus one you sent me?'

'Yes, that one,' he smiled sightly at the remark. Felicity flicked through her notes not finding the report, 'here it is Miss Smoak,'

He passed her the folder and she opened it, hiding her face in the process. She blushed a bright red. Was it just her or was Mr Palmer even hotter than before? She could not help but let her gaze trail over his perfect suit that hid a set of clear and prominent muscles. 'Um, Miss Smoak?'

She dropped the folder, 'Yes?'

'Can you tell me something about- '

'You're very handsome,' Felicity blurted out. She instantly regrated it. She looked away and bit her lip. Ray was frozen in speech. He just stared at her. What exactly had she just said? That he was handsome? Felicity Megan Smoak had just said that he was handsome. He took a while to process this but quickly spoke.

'Thank you, Felicity, but can you tell me something about the- '

'I mean really handsome,' she blurted out again. Resisting the urge to stop she continued, 'and I don't mean like cute handsome I mean like sexy handsome, like, any-girl-would-want-you handsome. I mean even I get a little tingle, which is not surprising since you kissed me before and that might be half of the reason, but I mean look at you, you're like really hot which is like super cool and stuff and…and…why are you giving me that look?'

'Felicity,' he said cautiously, 'are you registering what you're saying?'

'Not really,' she replied in a small voice. It was true that her previous confidence had surely enough floated away somewhere and she was now stumbling on uneven ground. Not that she was even walking on an even one in the first place. Flirtatiously teasing your boss is never an easy way to tread. Hadn't enough rumours been going around with Felicity and Oliver back when she was his PA?

'How about you take the rest of the day off, Felicity. I think that there has been enough going on and it seems to be troubling you,'

'Thank you,' Felicity was truly happy that he could leave. Her face must now be stained red from her embarrassment. Who the hell says to their boss that they're sexy hot? Ugh. She cursed to herself as she fled from the office. Ray smiled as she hurried out. What a woman she was. She was funny, smart and, overall, beautiful. He sighed to himself. He would have to get that woman alone somehow.

Felicity fled to the one place where she was at home. The Foundry. She rushed into the steel confinements of the basement and smelled the familiar stench of sweat, steel and the faint aroma of Oliver's scent. It was entirely welcoming. She lumbered down the stairs and into her comfortable chair. There she let herself blame and curse, and cry, and wine and curse some more. After about an hour she had stopped and was hurriedly typing something into her computer. Oliver came down. When he saw her horrific state he asked her what was wrong.

'Nothing, Oliver,' she replied with a harsh tone.

'Was it something I did?' she sighed and spun around in her chair.

'No, Oliver. I've just had a bad day at work,' Oliver understood this. He thought to himself that she must've had a lot of work to do and was very distressed. It also explained her not coming to the Foundry when Diggle had called her before.

'You want to talk about it?'

'No,'

'Okay, I'm going up to find Diggle. I'll take you home,'

'Thanks, but no thanks,' she sighed.

'It wasn't a question,'

Oliver took Felicity's hand and lead her up the stairs to the night club. It wasn't opening time for another three hours so no one was there. Or so they thought. When Felicity reached the top floor she stopped in surprise. Ray Palmer was standing in front of her. Ray smiled at her but his eyes betrayed him and showed much confusion. 'Miss Smoak,' he inclined his head toward me and then to Oliver, 'Mr Queen,'

'What are you doing here, Ray?' she could imagine how incriminating this looked. Her and Oliver, her ex-employer with whom numerous rumours had been flying around about them sleeping together, stumbling up the stairs from the dark basement of a night club. Ugh. She silently cursed herself again.

'Miss Smoak, I will have you know that I keep tabs on all of my employees and, since I was concerned about your state when you left the office, I checked on where you were, and when I saw you at a night club I was extremely concerned. But now I see that you're in good hands,' he nodded to where Oliver's was holding mine, 'and I shall bid you a good night,' he swiftly nodded his head and left.

'Shit,' Felicity groaned. She turned and looked at Oliver, 'I have to go,'

Oliver smiled, 'See you tomorrow,'

'Yea,' Felicity called back as she rushed off, 'if I'm not dead first,' she added silently.

Ray was just walking out the front doors when Felicity rushed towards him. 'Ray!' she called, 'Ray! Wait up,'

His long legs gave him the advantage in chasing, or in this case, running away. 'Ray!' she screamed again. Finally, he stopped and turned around.

'Yes, Miss Smoak,' he sternly replied.

'That was not what you thought it was,' she replied half out of breath from chasing after him.

'And what exactly did you think I thought it was,'

'I'm not entirely sure but it was certainly nothing bad,'

'Well in that case, would you mind telling me what that was?'

Felicity didn't know what to say. What could she say? I was pissed off at everything so I went to the Arrow Cave and typed my life away and then the Arrow came down and saved me. Oh, by the way, Oliver's the Arrow. No!

'I…umm…I went…to Oliver because…he is a friend of mine and I needed someone to talk to,'

'And why couldn't you come and talk to me?'

Felicity's eyes widened. 'You? You're asking me why I couldn't come and express my embarrassing feelings to my boss whom I got kissed by today? Who has practically pressed his entire body up against mine and who asked to have a private meeting with me? God, what is wrong with you?'

'Felicity,' he started, 'I'm sorry I didn't see it like that. I shall refrain from any of those activities with you any more,' he then left for a second time. Felicity was left distraught and breathless. All the life had been sucked out of her. She put her head back and started to groan. She needed time alone. So, she wandered. She wandered about the city and did a bit of shopping when she finally arrived home she realised that in her flurry to leave the office she had forgotten her tablet. She hadn't needed it at the Foundry before. She had to go back and get it. She reluctantly got into her car and drove to work.

She really hoped Ray wasn't there. She really didn't want to confront him yet. She still needed more time alone. When she arrived she saw no one except the night janitor. After a few friendly exchanges she headed up to her office. Shen she got there she was surprised to see her tablet exactly where she left it. That was easy. She was just about to leave when she saw Ray in his office. She thought about leaving but she wasn't a coward. She walked over to his office door and knocked. 'Mr Palmer,' she said politely.

He looked up in surprise. Usually he would've been so happy to see her at this late hour but this time he was less enthralled. 'Miss Smoak, what are you doing here at this late hour?' he sat up but his face still sagged a bit. Hadn't he wanted to get Felicity alone sometime. Now he had his chance but he seemingly didn't want it now.

'I just forgot my tablet,' she looked at him, 'Are you alright?'

He did not seem aright. 'No, Felicity. I'm fine. My ego is a bit worse for wear though,' he looked directly into her eyes, 'I'm sorry about before. It was highly unprofessional and extremely inappropriate. I hope you can forgive me,'

'It's alright, Mr Palmer. I understand,'

'Just co-workers then?' he half-heartedly smiled.

'Just co-workers,' she confirmed.

He got up from his chair. His shirt was untucked and his hair was slightly askew. He walked towards her and they both smiled. This seemed to last for an eternity. Ray's smile then suddenly disappeared when he was again, less than a millimetre away from her body. Felicity inclined her head forwards and Ray bent his down. Their lips pressed once again. Only briefly. Then again. And again. And again. Each one slightly more intense than the last. They did this until Ray pushed her back up against his desk. He collided with her and she could feel every crevice of him and him every crevice of her. Their kisses very wet and sloppy now. His hands trailed over her body and pressed hard against her breasts. Her hands, however were busy pulling at her hair and trailing her pink nails over his chest, which had somehow become bare. Ray balled up his shirt and threw it somewhere. He didn't care. He then came back to Felicity and pressed hard against her once again. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her wanting to be inside her but Ray would have to wait. Their breathing was ragged and Ray continued to kiss her.

Just as he was moving his mouth to her neck she sighed out, 'Is this how co-workers work together?'

Ray laughed, 'Apparently so,' one hand traced down her dress while the other became busy caressing her breast once again. The hand that was trailing down her dress came to the hem of it and hiked it up. Felicity gasped as the hand came into contact with her now saturating panties. She could feel it press against her clit. She clenched her toes in delight. Ray the trailed his kisses down towards her breast. He stayed there for a second feeling its softness press against him but he then kept moving down. When he reached her nether region he didn't wait. He ripped her panties away and instantly stuck his head between her thighs. She moved hers wider as an invitation. She hadn't had much sexual attention in a while and this was nothing like her fantasies with Oliver. Her thought trailed away a little but were instantly brought back when ray licked her clit with his tongue. She sighed in pleasure.

She gripped his hair as he dove his tongue into her and moved it around. It was so pleasurable that Felicity couldn't describe it. Ray on the other hand was knee deep in descriptions. He wanted to remember this. He wanted to remember her invigorating scent. Her warm body. The wetness of her panties. He wanted to remember it all. And have it all. He wanted it so bad. He wanted her so bad. And he could have her.

He buzzed his lips together sending shock waves of indescribable pleasure through her. She was about to come and he knew it. Her insides clenched in an attempt to draw his tongue inwards. It was still working its magic, but just as she was about to come he drew it out. She nearly let out a groan of disappointment when he drove his finger right into her and moved it in a 'come hither' motion and she was done. She orgasmed around his finger and into his waiting mouth. Her taste was brilliant and nothing like he'd ever tasted before. Ray then stood up and looked Felicity in the eye. He then kissed her so passionately that it would put any Hollywood couple to shame. This time Felicity did melt into his electrifying touch. He pulled her skirt down and held her. They stood like that for a while. Just holding each other. Reminiscing over their moment just then and the warm embrace that they were having. Felicity was in heaven. Ray was in paradise.

Both of them held each other for a while before one started to say something. 'So, that just happened,' Ray started. He didn't sound embarrassed at all.

'Yeah, I guess so,' Felicity replied.

'Shall I take you home?'

'Yes please,' she was done for the night and wanted nothing more than to sink into the warm confinements of her bed. He grabbed his shirt from where he had thrown it and quickly put it on. He then intertwined his fingers with Felicity's as they headed off to the car park. The night janitor from before saw them and smiled a little. When they reached the car Ray held the door out for Felicity and they sped off into the now ever growing night.


End file.
